


Something gave you the nerve

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Multi, Rachel needs a friend, into the wine not the label, white wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: Stevie’s been here before and she remembers how much it hurt. It’s no small thing to let go of someone you care for knowing that you’re never going to be what they need.She’s not sure what this is, or if it even is anything, but she has a full bottle of white wine in her apartment to help her figure it out.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: Kisses from the Creek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Something gave you the nerve

Stevie grabbed her bag from behind the front desk with a sigh. She had spent far too long herding the Roses into their room and convincing Patrick that camping out in the parking lot was the opposite of giving space. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day and she had plans to indulge in a bottle or two of self-care tonight. 

The front door opened and she turned, “whatever it is, go home and sleep on it, I’m not letting you in there tonight-” 

“Sorry, I was just looking for a towel,” the response is so small Stevie is sure she imagined it, but there is no mistaking the redness around the other woman’s eyes. It wasn’t Patrick breaking into her office to bother her. It was Rachel. 

Rachel, who had checked in this morning full of hope and good intentions. Rachel who had also had her heart broken and blindsided today.

“No I’m sorry,” Stevie steps around the desk, trying to school her frustration into a smile, “I thought you were someone else.” 

“Yeah, Patrick never really was good at the whole _‘I need some space thing’_ when we were fighting.” The words sound like a joke but there’s no humor in Rachel’s voice. 

Stevie’s been here before and she remembers how much it hurt. It’s no small thing to let go of someone you care for knowing that you’re never going to be what they need. The inadequacy had ached like a bruise, every mention of David poking the mark on her heart in the days that followed. 

“Lucky for him David will appreciate the gesture in a day or two.” 

There’s no humor in her voice either, it's the truth. For all the idiocy between those two- _and there is a **lot** of it_\- they work. Patrick is good for her friend in a way she never would have been able to be and that makes it easier. 

“And now you can join me in the ‘my ex-broke my heart but I still want to be friends’ club”, she says, removing the screw top and taking a sip from the wine. Joking makes it easier too. 

“Oh, are there t-shirts?” Rachel’s response is wet, her voice catching at the end, but there’s a smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

“Unfortunately not, but there is wine” Stevie drops to the couch holding the bottle of red like an offering between them. Rachel could probably use some self-care too. 

Rachel grabs the bottle, perching carefully on the edge of the couch before taking a long sip. She passes it back with a wince and Stevie can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah the only good wine around here is from their store and somehow I just didn’t see that happening tonight.”

That gets an actual laugh and Rachel allows herself to settle more comfortably on the couch. 

“Thank you” she chokes out between breaths. “I was ready to take a long shower and have a good cry, but this is so much better.” 

“Wine always helps.” 

“I actually meant the company,” Rachel turns towards her, that same shy smile at the corner of her lips. “It feels good to have an answer, even if it does open up more questions.” 

Stevie doesn't have an answer to that but she doesn’t need one. Before she realizes what’s happening Rachel is leaning towards her, pressing a soft kiss on her lips and pulling away just as fast. 

She’s expecting Rachel’s face to mirror her own shock but all she sees is that same small smile. Stevie isn’t sure what it means but she likes the feeling that she’s the one who put it there. 

“Any questions I can help you answer?”

Rachel stands, dropping her gaze for a moment before focusing more clearly on Stevie’s face. 

“Not tonight, but maybe we can talk in the morning?”

“We can do that.” Stevie sets the bottle down and grabs Rachel the towel she came for, handing it over with a small smile of her own. She watches the other woman walk through the door and down the sidewalk, offering a small wave before closing the door. 

Stevie’s not sure what this is, or if it even **_is_** anything, but she has a full bottle of white wine in her apartment to help her figure it out.


End file.
